Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A technique capable of detecting a human body region from a camera image, acquiring feature quantities (e.g., colors or shape of clothes) from the detected human body region, and determining whether a target human body is included in a plurality of images based on a comparison between the acquired feature quantities is conventionally known. As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-265922, there is a conventional technique capable of preliminarily performing processing for acquiring feature quantities from a plurality of cameras and identifying the presence of a target human body based on a comparison between the feature quantities acquired by the plurality of cameras. According to the above-mentioned technique, it is feasible to track a target human body that straddles the images captured by a plurality of cameras by integrating tracking results of the target human body obtained by respective cameras.
However, for example, in a case where a camera is fixed at a predetermined position for the purpose of monitoring, continuously performing an image-capturing operation in such a way as to constantly acquire stable feature quantities from a target human body is difficult. For example, if the moving direction of a target human body suddenly changes, an image blur may occur because the direction of the object relative to the camera changes steeply. Further, the color of a backpack may suddenly appear when the target human body changes the moving direction. In this case, different feature quantities will be mixed together undesirably. It is difficult to acquire highly reliable results in analysis processing to be performed based on feature quantities of a target object, in such a situation.